The invention relates to a brushless electric motor, in particular a micro-motor, with a housing, at least one rotor provided with magnetized regions and mounted rotatably about a rotor axis in the housing, and with a stator having at least one stator unit, each stator unit including a set of first pole shoes, formed as claw poles, and a set of second pole shoes, formed as claw poles, which are disposed around the rotor axis, as well as a coil positioned following the rotor in the direction of the rotor axis and with its windings arranged to encircle the rotor axis, by means of which the first and second pole shoes can be magnetized.
Such electric motors are known in the prior art. They are, however, expensive to manufacture.
The object of the invention is thus to design a low-cost electric motor of the type described in the opening paragraph.